This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various carrying devices for transporting pet supplies are known in the art. These devices typically include a satchel or bag-like container that includes a strap or belt that permits the device to be worn on the hip of the user or slung over the shoulder of the user. I have found that such devices are not as convenient as is desired and moreover that some of these devices are difficult to use in situations where multiple dogs are being walked. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved device for transporting pet supplies.